Tell Me!
by Hikari-sama
Summary: *YAMASORA* Yamato finds Sora constantly doodling on some notebook. But what is it, what does it contain? Is it her journal, or secret diary?!?! What happens when he finds out though? Will anything change between them?
1. Mysterious Fat Book

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon: Digital Monsters.  
A/N: Okay, so, Sora and Yamato are 16 here, so I guess you can figure out the others' ages. Read and review, so I can find out whether I should continue or not. XP

**Tell Me**

Ah, the relief of going to summer camp again.

Ishida Yamato watched his friend, Takenouchi Sora, who was laying on top of her sleeping bag, twist a lock of her auburn hair. She was silently writing on some red notebook, and was the only one still awake, besides him. "Watcha got there, Sor?" he whispered, not wanting to wake anyone up.

"You're still awake?" Sora asked, keeping her eyes on the notebook she was doodling on. She had a nightlight with her, so she could watch as she wrote.

"Yeah, I'm up," Yamato responded. The cabin at camp was suitable for a maximum of eight people. The whole gang--Taichi, Sora, Yamato, Koushirou, Mimi, Jyou, Takeru, and even Hikari--made up for their 'digitally interrupted' summer camp five years ago. The cabin was full of sleeping souls in their sleeping bags, in rows of two.

Matt smiled at Sora, thinking of the notebook she wouldn't take her eyes away from. "Can I see what you're writing... or drawing over there?"

Sora sighed, and closed the notebook. That was when Yamato noticed that the cherry-red cover had huge letters marked on it, reading 'SORA TAKENOUCHI'. She placed the notebook carefully under her pillow and shook her head. "No," the ruby-eyed girl answered.

"Come on, Sora, you can tell me anything," Matt told her, "I'm youw fwend, wemembew?" He pouted innocently.

Sora smiled sweetly at him, but ignored his comment, then began to yawn. "Go to sleep, Yamato-san," she told him, resting her head on her pillow, waiting for Yama to fall asleep before she did.

But Matt was somewhat anxious to know what the notebook contained... homework? Address book? Journal? ...Or perhaps her _secret_ diary!? Yama had a smirk on his face. _We'll see,_ he thought selfishly. He just _had_ to know.

_All I have to do is prove my theory--Sora likes Tai,_ he thought, _And then I'll prove it to him and he'd be sooo happy! All thanks to me._

He closed his eyes, pretending to fall asleep. But as he had his eyes closed, all he could think of was all the funky things that would happen if he read Sora's _secret_ diary.

~

He looked left, where Sora was fast asleep. Yamato half-smirked, half-chuckled. _Oh, Sora,_ he thought, _You'll be so humiliated once I read whatever is in there._ Quietly getting up from his sleeping bag, he crawled next to her, so no loud creak would be heard. He knew that Sora was a light sleeper. _But not that of a light sleeper anymore_, he decided,_ Not once I read her secret diary._

Yamato was still laying down, crawled up right next to her, as if they were both sleeping on the same bed. _Just in case she wakes up and sees me standing up_, he thought.

Silently, he slowly touched Sora's soft white pillow. He tried to lift it up, but it was impossible to do so with just one hand. He sighed and slid his right hand beneath the pillow. His hand suddenly came in contact with a rougher surface, compared to the pillow. _Yes! I got it_, he thought and gave himself a toothy-grin.

But then again, he didn't get it. Sora's head was squishing Yamato's hand below her pillow. He gritted his teeth in pain, but succeeded in letting his hand out of the pillow. _Nooo!!_, Yamato thought. He had left the notebook under the pillow. He let out a slight groan. No way his hand was going back there.

So he was still laying down, crouched just beside Sora. And the most unlikely thing had happened. She turned around, her arm over Yamato's body. Then, she was pulling her arm closer to her, without realizing that she was actually _hugging_ Yamato closer to her! She stopped as Yamato and Sora's nose were a millimeter apart. He could feel the warmth, the heat, the hotness. His cheeks were burning.

Then...

Oops!...she did it again. Sora pulled him closer to her, making their noses touch each other. Yamato watched Sora's perfect angelic face as she slept. He couldn't help but wanting his lips to meet hers.

Then...

Oops!...she slowly opened her eyes. A blink... two blinks... three blinks...

SMACK!

"Hey... what was that for?!" Ishida Yamato asked the now-awakened beauty, rubbing his head in pain. Sora was now standing, panting. She practically woke Taichi up. "...Mmm? Guys? What's going on?" he asked.

Sora glared at Yamato. "Ask _him_."

"Um. Okay.. what's going on, Yamato?" Taichi asked, still half-asleep. Matt shrugged, "She hit me with her fist. You know how strong she can hit sometimes."

Tai looked over at Sora. "Why'd you hit him?"

Sora put her hands on her hips. "He was about to kiss me," she said. Yamato faked a gasp. He can be a heck of an actor sometimes. "I did _not_!" he lied, "_She_ was the one that was about to kiss me." That was not exactly a lie, so he figured that a little white lie wouldn't hurt.

Taichi looked quite uneasy though. "Okay, so what you two basically mean is that you were trying to kiss each other?"

"NO!" Yamato and Sora both yelled at the same time. This woke the other DD's up. Tachikawa Mimi stretched her arms and walked over to the arguing trio. "What's this?" she asked, "Screaming contest? Cause you know that I'd beat you..."

"No, it's just that Sora hit Matt on the head and they're both saying that they were trying to kiss each other," Taichi answered Mimi's inquiry before she'd actually start a 'Screaming Contest'.

"You got it all wrong, Tai," Sora said, "_He's_ the one that was trying to kiss me."

"Nuh-uh," Yamato argued, "The other way around."

Soon, the rest of the DD's made their way to Taichi, Mimi, Sora, and Yamato. "What's all this fuss about?" Hikari asked. "That's what _I'd_ like to know," Takeru added.

Yamato sighed. "Never mind...," he said, just wanting to get over it. Sora shook her head, "It's nothing."

"By the way, sorry," Yamato and Sora both said in unison. Then, Mimi groaned and Taichi sighed. The rest yawned and went back to their sleeping bags. Mimi and Taichi just sat up on their 'bags', just fooling around. Maybe flirting. Ack, who knows? Matt and Sora just went back into their sleeping bags--Sora writing something on her lil' fat book, and Yama just trying to sleep. Just for once, Matt decided not to think about the diary. He didn't need it to know how Sora felt right now.

~

"Any idea why Sora might be taking so long?" Taichi asked Yamato the next morning, "This is so unlike her. It's usually Mimi the one that's late."

Yamato looked away, as if he didn't care. His hands were on his hips, waiting patiently for the group to proceed--unlike Tai, who kept worrying why Sora was taking so long in the bathroom. Matt shrugged. "She's probably doodling on some notebook of hers," he said.

"What do you mean?"

"Never mind."

"No, really. What do you mean?"

Yamato sighed. "She was writing on some notebook last night. It was as if she was obsessed with it or something."

Taichi nodded in comprehension. He knocked on the girls' bathroom door again. "Hey, Sora! We're leaving without you!" he lied. Sora knew he'd never do such thing. "Just a second! Please!" she begged.

Taichi groaned. "Why would she be in the bathroom with 'some notebook'?" he asked Yamato. Matt shrugged his shoulders. "Who knows, who cares, I don't. I don't give a digimon's butt, that is," he replied. Tai scratched his head.


	2. Arguments and Hikingments

Disclaimer: I don't own _ Digimon: Digital Monsters_ or summer camp. All I own is the camp counselor, Eishi, and the idea of whatever is inside Sora's notebook.  
A/N: @_@ This is so unexpected. Seriously, I never expected to get more than five, or even ten reviews! Thanks and a big sorry for the long wait!! R&R o-negai!

**Tell Me**

"No--TAICHI! Stop! No, I didn't write anything bad about you! I promise!"

Ishida Yamato sighed, leaning against a tree. He watched Taichi and Sora argue with each other. "Oh, come on, Sora! If you didn't write anything bad about me, then why won't you let me see it?" Tai would ask. "Because... because I just don't want you to!" Sora would answer.

Yamato rolled his eyes. This was going to take forever.

"Wonder what Taichi and Sora are talking about," said Takeru, standing next to Yamato, who simply shrugged with indifference.

"Why are you always hiding something from us? Just let me have at least one short little peek... please?!?! O-negai, Sora-chan?" Taichi pouted, giving Sora one of his lovesick puppy-eyed expressions. The ruby-eyed girl groaned as if she had no other choice, but then, a furious Yamato stepped into the argument, not quite happy with the scene there.

Matt cleared his throat and glared at Sora. "Were you just about to show him that fat book of yours? 'Cause, you know, erm... I mean, um... well... GEEZ, SORA, IT'S NOT FAIR! I SAW IT FIRST!"

The rest of the DD's turned to look their way and sweatdropped. Sora raised an eyebrow. "Talk about maturity," she said sarcastically.

"I thought you didn't care about that thing," Taichi told Matt.

"Well... I, uh, I don't. It's just that it's not fair if she shows it to _you_ instead of _me_," Yamato replied, grinning as if he just won fifty bucks. Tai knitted his eyebrows together, almost choking with laughter. "Why, she's my best friend," he said, matter-of-factly--as if he were the prime minister of Japan.

"Pfft, yeah, but she's _my_ friend, too, you know," Matt argued, glaring at Tai. The brunette was very annoyed, but wouldn't let his fists interfere. "Let's just go," he finally declared. Mimi rolled her eyes at the two of them as she followed Taichi--Koushiro, Jyou, Takeru, Hikari, and Sora right behind her.

"Sora, wait," Yamato said--at the back of the line--holding Sora's wrist. Sora turned around to look at him. _Ah... you gotta love eye contact_, Matt thought, smiling at her. Sora was confused, of course, so she just smiled back. "Yes?"

Flashing his sweetest, most innocent, twenty-million dollar grin, he said, "I'll give you my two-month allowance!" _Hey, I'm rich, anyway,_ he thought to himself.

Sora's face fell, released her hand from Yamato's wrist and just followed the rest of the DD's, ignoring him. Yamato was mad at himself for not being able to gain Sora's trust. "Hey, guys, wait up!" he shouted, running over to the group. His speed decreased as he found himself next to Sora. "Don't you trust me?" Matt asked.

Sora was getting _really_ annoyed by him. "I trust you, Matt, but these are my personal stuff you're talking about."

"Oh, so you mean stuff like... who you secretly have a crush on?" Yamato inquired, both of them still walking behind the rest of the group, who were heading to the heart of the camp. Sora shot Yamato an angry glare, and once again ignored him.

"Have you ever made love?"

This stopped Sora from walking. Matt stopped walking too, confused at her reaction. "What kind of question is that?" Sora asked.

"Um. A question," Matt answered, not knowing what else to say. Truth is, he just wanted to ask her something that would grab her attention, but it seemed he had grabbed her attention & something beyond that.

But Sora had gotten the wrong idea. "You... you wanna have sex with me?"

Yamato's face flushed. "No! That's not what I meant! Ugh. Never mind."

Sora laughed at his face, and continued walking, Matt right beside her, who was muttering something under his breath.

Their counselor had met them on the way, his name was Mr. Eishi--he liked to be called by his first name. They finally arrived at the heart of the camp, where all the other groups and counselors united for each of their upcoming activities. As Eishi-sensei had announced, he and company were going rock climbing this day.

"Yeah!" Taichi yelled, balling his fist and throwing it up high, "I'm ready for anything!"

Sora put her hands on her hips. Yamato sighed, standing behind Sora, who was behind Hikari, who was behind Taichi, who was the first on line. Behind Matt was Mimi, followed by Takeru, then Jyou, and finally Koushiro, who was thinking about his next layout design on his website. _Hmm... maybe Mimi or Sora can help me_, he thought.

"Eishi-sensei, how long 'til we actually get there?" Tai asked. They've been walking ten minutes non-stop. "Aha!" the group counselor pointed to a nearby mountain, "There it is!"

"Finally! You make us walk too much!" Mimi shouted from the back of the line. "Gomen ne," Mr. Eishi apologized, heading to the mountain. "Alright, ladies and gentlemen, listen up," he instructed as he gave them a beginner's lesson on how to be safe while rock climbing. He told the eight DD's the rules, and if there was something wrong, to yell at him--as loud as they could. Mr. Eishi was going to be in front of everyone else, instructing them when to stop, when to go on, when to hold on, and when to go back.

"Everyone understood?"

"Yes, Eishi-sensei," the DD's said at the same time. Mr. Eishi nodded and gave each of them some necessary items. "Come on!" he yelled, motioning everyone to follow him. The eight kids watched as their counselor climbed up the mountain first.

Matt looked up at the mountain. It wasn't that high, for he had seen higher. But it was high enough anyway. Mr. Eishi was only four feet up when he yelled, "Okay, Taichi! Your turn!"

Tai smiled and nodded, "YEAH!"

Yamato shrugged. _Show-off_, he thought. He watched the brunette climb about nine feet up, two feet below the old man counselor. "Come on, Hikari!" Eishi shouted.

Hikari, being thirteen, was pretty good of a rock climber. She'd look up at her big brother, who would smile at her, encouraging her to go on and not to be scared. Then, it was Sora's turn. Matt watched the crimson-eyed girl walk over to the mountain, place both hands on a secure place, and do the same with her feet. Soon, she was six feet above the ground. Yamato gave himself a lopsided grin and began climbing as well. "Good! Good, very good, kids!" Mr. Eishi shouted, making sure Koushiro could hear.

So this Eishi-sensei would keep giving them instructions 24/7 about when to stop, hold on, keep going, or go back. Yamato wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead. He looked down and realized how high he had climbed. Who knew, maybe a hundred feet? _Gawd, Eishi-sensei, you know you're responsible for these people_, thought Matt, as he continued climbing. Looking up, he could see Sora having no trouble going up the mountain. _She's a natural sport_, Yamato told himself, smiling at the thought.

The gang stopped climbing for a while. Mr. Eishi glanced down, then up. "Come on, kids! A few more meters and we're there!" he yelled down. Taichi took a deep breath, and kept climbing until he came step-to-step with the counselor. "So how we gonna get down?" he asked, looking below.

"By climbing back down, of course," the counselor responded. Panting, Taichi closed his eyes and shook his head. "Don't tell me," he said. Mr. Eishi looked confused. "But I just did."

Taichi ignored the old man and encouraged Hikari to move on. "Come on, Hikari!"

"Onii-chan (big brother), don't tell me we have to climb all the way down again!" Hikari shouted, using her last bit of strength to get to the top with Mr. Eishi and her brother. Taichi smiled, not answering--hey, she told him not to tell!

Soon, all the DD's were up there. The ones who had the most trouble getting up were Mimi and Jyou. Can you say, like, duh?

"Hel-_lo_! I am _not_ climbing back down!" Mimi yelled at the counselor. Mr. Eishi grinned. "Well, I'm afraid you'll have to stay here for the rest of the night."

Mimi groaned. "You people are so cruel, but then again, so be it."

"No," Koushiro looked up at the brunette. "You're not staying here all by yourself, are you?"

"Well... I've lost all my strength to go back down," Mimi answered. Jyou nodded in agreement. "I... I can't... no more... climb...ing," he said through a lot of panting. Yamato, who was sitting down, crossed his legs and looked up at the baby blue sky, grinning like an idiot. Pushing a strand of golden hair behind his ear, he imagined and began to realize the beauty of the clouds all crowded around the sky. "It's almost as beautiful as Sora," he muttered.

"Nani? (Huh?)" Sora asked, turning to the blond. "Did you say my name?"

Yamato looked at Sora, then back at the sky, then at Sora again. "Um... yeah. I said that if I'd have my own diary, I'd call it Sora."

"Ah," said the auburn haired girl, "um... that's nice. But why?"

"Well, of course! I totally trust you," Yamato answered. Sora blushed for a moment and looked down, but when she looked back up at Matt, she saw his million-dollar grin on his face--the one you couldn't trust.

"This has to do with my notebook, doesn't it?" Sora asked, standing up. Matt looked up at her, his smile fading. "Um... well... yeah," he said, "Don't you... trust me?"

"Not that fat book again!" Taichi yelled, standing next to Sora.

"Mind your own," Yamato argued.

"You should _both_ mind your own!" Mimi shouted, standing up as well.

"Oh, yeah?" Yamato challenged, getting up next to Sora.

"YEAH!" Both Mimi and Taichi shouted at the same time. They looked at each other, frowning, as Eishi, Yamato, Takeru, Hikari, Jyou, and Koushiro sweatdropped.

~

"Well, at least you managed to climb back down," Sora told Mimi, smiling.

"_With_ a lot of complains," added Koushiro.

"_And _help," finished Takeru.

Lights were out, night had taken over. Everyone was back in their sleeping bags. It was rare, these cabins--one would usually sleep on bunk beds at a summer camp.

Turning to Yamato, whose eyes were about to droop, Sora tapped the floor to get his attention. He did so, and watched her lips as she mouthed the words, _I_ do _trust you_.


	3. Sick of Mud Crawling

Disclaimer: I don't own _ Digimon: Digital Monsters_ or summer camp. All I own is the camp counselor, Eishi, and the idea of whatever is inside Sora's notebook.  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews!!!! I've been so busy during the last couple of months. My main and most overused excuse for not being able to work on this chapter sooner is S-C-H-O-O-L and S-C-H-O-O-L-W-O-R-K. So, I hope you all forgive me. I know lots of you out there are dealing with the disease, too. ^_^ Sorato rocks and rules and R&R please!

**Tell Me**

"What? _Mud _crawling?!?!" Mimi yelled, frowning at Counselor Eishi. Sora looked over their way, as she put on her purple-and-blue helmet over her head. She watched the old man nod, as if he didn't even know Mimi was screaming.

"Oh, come on, Meems, it's not so bad," said Taichi, giving the brunette girl one of his famous goofy grins.

"You," Mimi pointed at Tai, "think it's not so bad because you've been in the mud, like, forever!"

"Hey, hey... no pointing...," Taichi responded innocently, stepping away from the furious Mimi, "I haven't been in the mud forever."

Ishida Yamato stood next to his younger brother Takaishi Takeru. "They're at it again," Takeru told Yamato, who sighed.

"Isn't mud crawling, well, a little too filthy?" Hikari, Taichi's little sister, spoke up. "Onii-san, can't I just stay with Mimi here?"

Taichi looked over at Hikari, and glared at her. "No! You have to learn to be brave!" he said, crossing his arms over his chest, while Sora raised an eyebrow at his strictness. Not that it was strange of him or anything.

"Oh, hey Sora. I have something for you."

Sora turned around to face Yamato's deep, blue, mysterious eyes looking back at her. For a second, she thought she was going to faint right there. "Huh?" she blurted out. Matt revealed an appealing blue notebook that, for some odd reason, reminded Sora of his eyes. As he showed off his notebook he had been hiding in his hands behind him, Yamato sang a "ta-ta!" followed by a "voila!". Sora thought he didn't hear her well, so she repeated, "Huh?"

Yamato sighed. "It's my diary. You can read it," he said and handed it to Sora.

Sora looked back, then to her sides, before saying, "What? It's your diary--isn't it supposed to be, you know, confidential?"

"But I trust you, Sora," Matt responded, "Come on, read it."

Sora raised her eyebrows. "That's really nice of you... but... oh, what the heck," she blurted out and took the diary from him. She stuck her tongue out, anxious about Matt's diary. But what she found in there was not exactly satisfying.

**_Dear Sora,  
I think that Sora is hiding something from me. Because you know, Sora, that Sora is our friend and I thought that she trusted all of us. Sora, what do you think I should do? I feel like Sora is keeping something from all of us DigiDestined. What do you think, Sora? I'm starting to think that Sora doesn't want to be our friend anymore, Sora.  
~Yama_**

"What?" Sora asked, making sure he knew that the entry didn't even make the least bit of sense to her. "You started this... last night? I _am_ your friend, and I said I _do_ trust you."

Yamato's face, immediately, dropped. "But why don't you tell me... you know," he inquired, "stuff?"

"What do you mean I don't tell you stuff? I tell you and the others everything!" Sora argued. She didn't like the fact that Matt was starting to act all greedy. What did he want from her? Why was he being such a jerk?

"You guys! I'm not going without you," Mimi ran over towards both Matt and Sora, her hands on her hips. She stood right next to them, thinking they weren't going crawlin' either. "You can't make me go mud crawling!"

"What? We're going already?" Yamato asked, then started running towards Tai and the others, who were all waiting for them... especially Mimi. "Wait for me!" called Sora, about to run. Mimi held her arm before she could leave. "Sora, don't leave me!"

"Mimi, come on. Don't you think this could be an experience for you?" Sora asked, smiling.

"Yeah, sure, an experience for my clothes alright!" whined Mimi, not letting go of Sora's arm. Mimi or no Mimi, Sora struggled to break free. "Mimi! Let go of me already!"

"No!" Mimi shouted, her voice shaking, "Stay with me!"

"Come on, Sora!" Taichi yelled from afar. "Mimi! We're all waiting for you guys!"

"Sorry, Meems," said Sora, dragging Mimi with her, since she wouldn't let go of her arm anyway. "You're coming with us."

Mimi frowned at the ground, mumbling something under her breath.

***

"All right, rookies--"

"Hey! Don't you mess with me and everyone else. We're not rookies, we're champions!" Taichi argued with Mr. Eishi as he gave instructions for the mud crawling assignment.

"We're ultimate!" Kido Jyou added. "We're mega!" Takeru shouted at last. Everyone cheered.

"Okay, _megas_, this is what you're going to be doing today," said the camp counselor, pointing towards the net over the disgusting, dirty mud underneath it. "Each of you is going to crawl under that net to the finishing end. If you're done, you go again. Understood?"

"Man, how long is that thing?" Yamato muttered to himself, staring open-mouthed at the seventy-or-so meter long of a net. "According to my visible eyesight, it tells me the exact length amount of sixty-five point five meters," Koushiro came in.

"What!?" Mimi yelled, "No way am I going in that thing."

"Looks like a challenge to me," said Sora, "I wonder what Tai has to say about this."

"Thanks, Sora. I've been doing this thing for, let's see, three years now, so pardon me if I make you look bad," Taichi stepped in. He raised his chin and walked towards the starting point. Bending down, he narrowed his eyes at the distance between himself and the finish line. In the blink of an eye, he was already halfway through the end of the net.

Mimi stared at Tai's clothes in complete disgust. "Isn't that what pigs do?" she asked.

"Definitely," Jyou said. He was no way in a million years getting his knees soaked in mud!

"Oh, come on, we've done it millions of times in the digital world," Matt told them, "Remember the fighting, the sacrificing, everything? I'd rather do this thing a million times instead of having to go through that pain once again."

Mimi looked down at the ground. "You're right...," she said. Jyou nodded, as did Hikari, Takeru, Koushiro and Sora. Mimi closed her eyes, then open them once again, taking a deep breath to relieve her filth fears. "All right, I'm going."

"Yeah, Mimi! That's the spirit!" Sora cheered, followed by Hikari and Takeru. This helped Mimi smile and go after Taichi, sort of like a pac-man version of Tai and Mimi. Everyone chuckled.

"Huh? Mimi, what are you doing?" Tai looked back, wondering how the heck Mimi made it all the way behind him. "Purity is taking over Courage!" shouted Mimi, pushing him aside, making it to the finish line first. _What's up with _her_?_, Taichi asked himself, raising his eyebrows at her velocity.

"Hello? Who's going next?" Mr. Eishi yelled in everyone else's faces, who were simply staring at Mimi. "She's seriously devoted to this," said Jyou. Everyone nodded in a complete silence.

"HELLO!? ANYBODY HOME?!?!?!" Eishi shouted once again, this time getting everyone's full attention. "Yes, Eishi-sensei, sir!" Koushiro shouted, standing up straight and saluting the counselor. Everyone looked at him in confusion. "Sorry, just practicing for my web-based military school," he told them as an excuse.

"Alright, Izumi. You're up," Eishi ordered. Koushiro gave him a pleading look, but got nothing in return. He walked towards the net, placing his knees and hands on the dirty, wet mud. Bending down, he began crawling slowly.

"Someone please follow Mr. Izumi," the camp counselor asked--more like stated. Hikari raised her hand, and began mud-crawling right behind Koushiro. It was better than having to do all the digimon sacrificing, like Yamato had said earlier. She had put a lot of thought into it.

"Kido? Why don't you go next?"

"Wha...? Me? Next?" Jyou stammered, looking down at his knees, then at the mud. Eishi nodded, pointing towards the starting line. Jyou nodded slowly, gulped, then proceeded to where he was supposed to start. Takeru followed along, leaving both Sora and Matt.

"Ishida, Takenouchi? Go," Mr. Eishi signaled, stepping out of the way.

"Ladies first," Yamato took a step right, letting Sora step forward. "No, you go first," Sora told him. Yamato shook his head.

"Fine, I'll go," said Sora, following Takeru. Matt placed his hands and knees on the mud, like Sora did, and began to follow her.

Not too long after, he felt something cold drop on his perfectly gelled hair. It wasn't mud. Then, the cool drop aimed toward his nose. Sora stopped crawling, then looked up. So did Matt. The sky looked ghastly.

"It's raining!" Sora yelled. They were only halfway through the finishing line when the rain became stronger, pouring the mix of hydrogen and oxygen towards their clothes and skin. Fortunately, both Koushiro and Hikari already made it to the end.

Takeru's hand slipped and fell face-first into the mud. "Takeru! Are you okay?" Sora asked, tapping his shoulder behind him. "What's wrong, lil' bro?" Matt asked from behind Sora.

Takeru got up and nodded. "I'll be all right," he said as he kept moving with hope. Sora stayed right behind him, making sure nothing happened to him, since he was one of the youngest in the group. She watched him shove the mud off his face.

Unexpectedly Sora let out a sneeze. "Bless you!" she heard Yamato shout from afar. "EISHI! WE'RE GETTING A COLD HERE!"

"Yes, I'm cold, how did you know?" Counselor Eishi responded, miscomprehending.

Matt groaned, still crawling, for that Eishi dude was no one to talk to. Who would want to talk to someone who didn't understand a single thing? Sora sneezed once again. She stopped crawling.

"Sora," Yamato called. His speed increased a little, just to reach her. "Are you okay?"

Sora rubbed her nose, looking at him, who had suddenly appeared right next to her. They were still far from the end. Both Jyou and Takeru were almost there. They had picked up their pace while Sora was slowing down. "I'm cold," she told Yamato.

Both were still in a crawling position, so Matt put his arm around her shoulders. "Is that better?" he asked, making sure she didn't get sick. Sora nodded. "Now, come on," Yamato urged.

But Sora wouldn't budge. She stayed there, lowering her body each second that passed, until her body soaked itself inside the ugly mud under the pouring rain. Eishi, still standing there, looked up at the sky, for he was wearing sunglasses. "Ah, sunrays, the best way to communicate with the sun," he told himself.

"Sora, if you don't move, you're going to get sick," Yamato told her, "Come on!"

Sora didn't say a word. She just laid there, her eyelids getting heavier by the minute. Matt noticed her nose and cheeks were already a reddish color, so he hugged her closer to him. "Guys! Can anyone remove this net thing?!" he yelled to the DigiDestined, "Sora's getting a cold!"

"Guys! Sora's getting a cold!" Tai yelled, trying to pull up the net. Mimi, Koushiro, and Hikari did the same. Takeru heard this, too, so he looked back at Sora, who was struggling to stay up. "Sora! Hold on!" he yelled, crawling faster along with Jyou.

"It's too hard!" Taichi shouted, trying his best to remove the freakin' old net. "ARGHH!!"

Mimi, Koushiro, and Hikari tried their best as well. When Takeru and Jyou came out of the net, they helped, too.

"No! What are you kids doing? You're all going to break your small muscles taking that thing down," Mr. Eishi told them. "That net is too freakin' old. It's been there for centuries. You can't take it off."

"If we try, we can," said Mimi. Hikari nodded.

"No, it's no use. It's also part of our tradition to leave it there. It is under law that you actually leave it there," he explained, "You see, that net has been for military training use since the first war against--"

"We don't want to hear it! We want to help our friend! Right, guys?" Taichi shouted. "YEAH!" Hikari, Takeru, Mimi, Koushiro, and Jyou yelled at the same time.

Eishi stayed speechless, blinking in confusion at the six kids. He was also too old to be able to tell were the other two were. "All right, I won't stop you."

Truthfully, they couldn't pull it up. It was too strong. But they kept trying.

"Sora, come on, we have to go, okay?" Yamato whispered. Weakly, Sora tried to move, but ended falling in the mud. Matt tried his best to keep her up. "Come on, Sora. You can do it. Just get up and keep crawling, okay?"

The sound of the word _crawling_ made Sora moan. But she couldn't stand the coldness of the rain. She knew she had to get out sooner or later. No way she was going to put up with a whole hour under the pouring rain.

Sora sneezed once again. "Man, you're not feeling well at all," he told her after placing the back of his hand against her forehead. She moved closer towards him. "Yamato...," she whispered.

"Yeah, I'm here," Matt told her. Sora placed her hand on his back, smelling the naughty odor of mud as well as the scented gel on Yamato's hair. She hugged him.

"S-Sora... what are you doing?" he whispered. Sora closed her eyes, longing for the cozy warm feeling to be in Matt's strong, protective arms.

"Sora, come on. We have to go. I don't want you sick."

Sora wouldn't budge.

"Sora, move. Now! Sora, I don't want to have to push you away. Sora? Sora! Come on!" Yamato yelled. He didn't like the feeling. It's like Sora was going to die right in his arms.

"Argh! SORA!"

Still no motion from Sora. Matt sighed, and finally decided to carry her with him.

"You owe me one, Sora," he said, "It's not easy to carry you back."

A/N: So how did you like it? Oh, and one more thing, I needed you guys to tell me whether you prefer reading Jyoumi, Michi, or Koumi better. I'm thinking about getting Mimi involved in a relationship with one of these guys. I don't know... it might not even be a good idea. I just want to know what you guys think for now. Thanks! And please review. ^_^


	4. Sleeping Fatso

Disclaimer: I don't own _ Digimon: Digital Monsters_ or summer camp. All I own is the camp counselor, Eishi, and the idea of whatever is inside Sora's notebook.  
A/N: I'm so sorry to keep you waiting for, like, a century! Please tell me you're okay with it! And, as always, you know that I love your reviews as much as you love your own. Thank you, and sorry once again. Please keep voting on your most wanted: Michi, Koumi, or Jyoumi. More Sorato is headed this way!

**Tell Me**

With Sora on his shoulders, it made life even easier now. Easier to suffer, that is! Yamato sighed, finally reaching the end of the net, crawling until it was safe to get back up. He gently put her on her knees, wondering if she had lost some weight before shaking her shoulders in scurry. "Sora! Wake up now!" he urged. Pushing her hair back from her face with his hands, Matt repeated, "Sora, come on!"

"Sora, Matt! Are you guys okay?" asked Jyou as he approached them.

"Great that you made it out together," said Koushirou.

"What happened to Sora?" worried Hikari.

"I have no idea. She was feeling kind of bitter, so I carried her out of the freakin' net," responded Matt.

"I told you we should have never gone mud crawling!" protested Mimi, giving everyone a _duh_-ish look, especially to Taichi. He ignored her, though, for he was only interested in knowing one thing. Slightly frowning, Tai yelled, "You _carried_ her?!"

Yamato was taken aback by the appalling sound on Tai's voice. "What, so you just wanted me to leave her there without doing anything?"

"Yes! You could have at least waited for _ me _ to do something! You didn't have to _carry_ her!"

Everyone glared at Taichi. "_What?_" Taichi covered up for himself, "He just wants to read her diary."

"Like _you_ don't," Yamato confronted.

"Kids, kids, what is the matter?" asked Mr. Eishi as he approached the worried group. There went the kids, respecting citizenship, while the elder did nothing but shrug. "What?" Eishi wanted to know what was so wrong with him.

Everyone ignored the old man, half of the DigiDestined glaring up at him. What kind of counselor was this, anyway?

"Wake her up, man!" Taichi ordered, "Why'd you put her to sleep anyway?"

"I didn't put her to sleep," Yamato protested, "You keep telling us what to do that you forget to think!"

"Are you saying I don't think?" questioned Tai.

"Undoubtedly!" shouted Mimi once again, her hands on her hips, "We have to take Sora back before she gets sick... you guys can fight later!"

"What's all this shrieking about?!" shrieked Eishi, even though no one wanted to hear the sound of his lame voice.

"Shut up, Mimi! This is between me and Matt!" Taichi argued over the counselor.

"Ahem. It's Matt and I," Jyou pointed out.

"Whatever, Jyou!" Mimi snapped, the blue-haired boy looking at her surprisedly.

"Please halt the confabulation! My laptop needs some recharging, so when may we depart?" added Koushirou.

"You can recharge your laptop later, dang it!" Taichi replied oh-so-sweetly.

"Onii-chan! Don't yell at Koushirou like that!" Hikari shouted at Taichi, which rarely ever happened.

"Kids! You are infuriating me!" Eishi-sensei gritted his teeth.

And then it happened. Eishi argued with everybody. Taichi argued with Mimi, Koushirou, and Hikari. Mimi argued with Taichi and Jyou. Koushirou and Hikari argued with Taichi. Basically, everyone was yelling at Tai. "Come on, Takeru," Matt said quickly, but clearly enough for his little brother to hear. He wrapped his arms around Sora's waist and let her head rest against his shoulder as Yamato lifted her up. Takeru nodded and followed behind Matt, who carried Sora in his way.

  


***

  
  


Takenouchi Sora woke to see herself lying on a couch, covered in two thick layers of sheets, and a surplus layer by the name of Ishida Yamato with his head leaning against her stomach.

She smiled down at him, despite the detail that he was actually snoring on her. Sora looked over to the right, where Takeru was sleeping on the floor. She wondered where the others were until she remembered being carried in Matt's arms. It was so, so not fair that Yamato had to carry her and go through all of that trouble when she just laid there sneezing and being cold--as if no one really was.

Sora gently stepped out of the couch, asking herself where she was. This was obviously not the cabin she shared with the other DD's, since there was absolutely no couch there. Before she could even leave the room, a young woman dressed in white approached her. "Oh, you're up."

"Where am I?" asked Sora.

"The camp lobby. How are you feeling?"

"Just fine."

"Good. It isn't raining anymore, so if you're up to it, you can head back to your cabin. Make sure you wake up those two kind gentlemen before you go. They're probably very exhausted after bringing you here."

Sora blushed, then nodded. She watched the consultant leave before walking up to Takeru. "TK, wake up," she said, repeatedly tapping his back.

"Hmm?" he murmured, rubbing his eyes. "Sora-chan, how are you feeling?"

"Better than ever. Come on, let's wake your brother up."

"That's almost impossible," Takeru admitted, "He's a real heavy sleeper. Last time I tried to wake him up, I had to play a horrible sound on his bass guitar until he woke and told me not to touch his stuff ever again."

Sora giggled, then went up to Matt. "It's worth the try," she assured TK. "Matt!" she called in his ear.

Matt made no sound. Well, except for his light snoring.

"I guess it's _your_ turn to carry him," Takeru joked.

"You are so not serious," she said, "Yamato! Come on!"

"Maybe he turned into the male version of Sleeping Beauty. You know, Sleeping Fatso. Maybe you just have to kiss him and he'll wake up," suggested Takeru.

"You are in a serious comma, TK. I am not kissing him," Sora denied, then kept shaking Matt.

"Whatever you say."

After steady minutes of trying to arouse Yamato (even trying to choke him wouldn't work), Sora gave up. "Let's just call the others to wake him up."

"Uh... no!" Takeru stopped her. "Why do you want to walk all the way there without Matt? Are you just going to leave him here after what he did for you?"

Yamato seemed to stop snoring for three seconds, but continued after. Sora sighed, "But then how else are we going to wake him up?"

"Well, uh, Matt never had his first kiss yet," Takeru revealed.

Sora raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, but that time when Motomiya Jun pushed him to the ground and kissed him doesn't count."

"I don't want to leave him here either, so how about you leave instead?" asked Sora.

"Is that supposed to sound nice? You don't want me here?"

"Well, there's no other way, is there?"

"Exactly. Let's go back to my point. Just kiss him, that'll wake him up," Takeru reassured.

"You're joking, right?"

"No. One time, he fell asleep in English class that Jun had to kiss him for him to wake up!"

Sora raised both of her eyebrows in shock.

"Okay, not that that counts either," Takeru said quickly.

"Fine."

"What?"

"I said fine."

"Oh. So you'll do it?"

"Fine."

Sora placed her hands on both sides of Matt's head, lifting it up so that his face was facing her own. "I can't do this!" Sora yelled.

"Why not?" Takeru asked.

"Cause it's too gross. I can't kiss a friend."

"Come on, Sora, stop trying to be Mimi. I'm counting on you, we might never make it out of here without Matt."

"Why can't we just go back to the cabin and tell everyone to help us?"

"And tell Mimi to kiss him instead?"

"Uh, yeah, why not?" Sora challenged.

"Come on, Sora! Just do it! You still have your hands on him anyway."

Sora looked down at Yamato. "Close your eyes!" she told Takeru, "This is rated R."

"No it's not. It's rated PG, and I am thirteen."

Leaning closer to Matt, Sora closed her eyes as she thought, _This is definitely my first kiss._

Suddenly Sora heard laughter coming from Yamato, then Takeru started laughing along. She opened her eyes, then let go of Matt's head.

"What's going on?" asked Sora.

"Psyche!"

"Matt was awake the whole time," Takeru answered between chuckles.

"Yeah. Come on, Sora, you were going to let Mimi kiss me?"

"Uh...," was all Sora could say.

"Well, we can go, now that it's all settled and Sleeping Fatso awoke," added TK, "Hikari and the others should have been here to see this."

"Except for Taichi," Sora admitted.

  


***

  
  


Lights had been out before they arrived at their cabin, yet Sora kept thinking about what had happened earlier, when she was about to kiss Matt. She looked at the person laying right next to her, who was no longer snoring. Maybe he was awake too.

"Yama? You up?"

"Sora? What's going on?" Yamato whispered.

"Nothing. Well, I just wanted to say thank you."

"For what?"

"For everything," she confessed.


	5. Bungee Perfect

Disclaimer: I don't own _ Digimon: Digital Monsters_ or summer camp. All I own is the camp counselor, Eishi, and the idea of whatever is inside Sora's notebook.  
A/N: I know, I know... I haven't updated since I was a baby! Seriously! And please forgive me for that! Still review me, please? I'm SORRY!

**Tell Me**

"...bungee jumping!"

"WHAT!" Tachikawa Mimi complained to their camp counselor. "Bungee jumping! Are you out of your mind? We're only teenagers, for Pete's sake!"

"Well, it's good experience, if you are very courageous," Eishi explained, as Taichi proudly raised his chin up.

"But I'm _not_ courageous, and my hair will frizz!"

"Then I'm very sorry," Eishi apologized, "But if you want to be part of this camp, you'll need to take risks."

"But... but... it's _bungee_ jumping!" said Mimi. "Couldn't we do something less dangerous... like _rope_ jumping, instead?"

"Rope jumping is for babies," Taichi commented.

"No, no!" Eishi waved his index finger at Taichi, "Rope jumping is way too dangerous. My niece died from rope jumping. This is the reason why we don't jump rope at this camp."

"WHAT!" both Mimi and Taichi exclaimed simultaneously.

"According to my own theory, I believe that a human would not die from jumping rope. I believe that she probably died because she lacked oxygen in her lungs--"

"No, she died from rope jumping," Eishi interrupted Jyou Kido's little scientific explanation.

Jyou raised his hands to surrender from the old man's glare. "Whatever you say..."

"All right, everyone!" Eishi exclaimed, "Choose a buddy to bungee jump by your side! Once you've done so, we're going to climb that cliff and fall head-first into the water! Ohhh, it's gonna be _fun_!"

Then, he disappeared into the woods.

"Guys! We have to follow him before we get lost!" Taichi shouted to the team. "Come on!"

"Onii-chan," Hikari grabbed his older brother's arm. "Takeru-kun will be my buddy, okay?"

"Sure, Hika--no! Hikari, I'm supposed to be taking care of you. Takeru will be buddies with his own brother," Taichi straightened out, still running for Eishi, as the rest of the team followed closely behind him.

"That's so unfair!"

"That is _not _unfair. That is fair. Definitely fair. _Not_ unfair."

"It's not not unfair!"

"Oh, it's so not not not unfair! It's unfair not not! It's unf--ugh! What the heck. Just go with Takeru," Taichi made up his mind.

Hikari beamed. Her plan had worked!

"Eishi! Yo, Eishi dude! Where are you?" Taichi shouted everywhere, hoping to be heard by his old man. Oh, he was so gonna get it. When he returned home, he was going to tell his mother and father about that reckless counselor and he was gonna be sued for good. He was going to--

"Hey, kids! What took you so long?"

Mimi stopped behind Taichi, panting and sweating. "Ew! I'm sweating!" Mimi whined.

"You mean we're already on the cliff?" Koushirou looked around. "No way!"

"This is way cool, man," Yamato added, catching up behind Tai.

"Now, take a look at your surroundings," instructed Eishi, "Before you get to... _jump_ and have the experience of a lifetime!"

Mimi sat down on the ground. "The only thing I want to experience right now is a nice bubble bath."

"That would be really nice," Sora nodded in agreement. Hikari giggled.

"Who will be the brave kid to go first?" Eishi asked for volunteers.

Taichi was the only one raising his hand.

"Ah, courageous leaders. Anyone else?"

Taichi was the only one raising his hand.

"How about Koushirou...?"

Taichi was the only one waving his hand.

Eishi sighed. "Fine, Taichi. You may go first."

"Yeah!" Tai punched the air elatedly.

"Who's your partner, Taichi?"

"My partner?... Oh! My partner. Right. That's... uh... Jyou. Jyou is my partner. Yeah."

Jyou scratched his head in confusion. "Actually, Taichi... I'm partners with Koushirou."

Koushirou nodded.

"Ack, great," Taichi gritted his teeth.

Mimi smiled, and waved her hand. "I'll be your partner!"

"But I thought you didn't--"

"Well, I figured out that if I die when I jump off this cliff, you'll die too, so it's okay!"

"Umm... sure... okay..."

The counselor brought a huge stack of ropes and safety equipment. All for just two jumpers.

"I have to wear all _that_?" Mimi inquired.

"Yes, we will all have to wear all that," Eishi answered, helping both of them wrap the safety equipment around their bodies.

Once Taichi was ready, Mimi could not help but laugh hysterically. "Santa Claus! Santa Claus!" she pointed at his suit.

Tai gave Mimi a deadly glare. Then, he walked towards the end of the cliff. His ankles were safely tied to something... he had no idea what... for that Eishi could not be trusted, in a way. He looked at his friend's faces, then looked at the body of water below.

Mimi looked very paranoid as well, but decided to close her eyes tightly as she jumped off. She took Taichi's hand in hers and gripped it tightly. Taichi noticed this, and gazed at her.

"If I die..."

"Just go already!" Mimi shouted, "You're making me feel guilty for ever making fun of you!"

"You know, maybe we should stay..."

"Go!" Eishi instructed, pressing a button on the timer in his hands. They were having a competition to see who jumped off the cliff first.

"Okay... here we go," Taichi jumped off the cliff, as if he would have done if he was diving into a swimming pool. Mimi followed the motion as they landed upside-down together.

"Eleven seconds," Eishi informed everyone. "Don't worry, they're all right. The camp people will get them out of there in no time."

Sora smiled at the challenge. She stepped forward, deciding to go next.

"Sora, I don't think you should go," Matt placed his hand on her shoulder.

"What? What are you talking about? Why?"

"Well... since you caught a small cold the other day, I don't think you're completely ready for this yet. Something's gonna happen to you while bungee jumping, I just know it."

"Nothing's gonna happen to me, Yamato."

"How can you be so sure of it?" Matt asked.

"Did you see anything happen to Mimi? If nothing happened to her, nothing will happen to me."

"Well, Mimi didn't catch a cold while crawling on mud now, did she?"

Sora didn't respond. She just kept staring in front of her. Immediately, Yamato regretted his words.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. But I want you to be my partner just in case anything happens to you."

"It's okay, but you don't have to be so protective," Sora told him. She turned to look at him in the eye, giving him a small smile. "I guess I'm your partner then."

"NEXT!" Eishi yelled, scanning any volunteers. Yamato waved his hand.

"My partner would like us to go next," he said, winking at Sora. The auburn haired girl blushed.

"All right." Eishi disappeared, yet reappeared once again with a new bunch of safety equipment. He helped both Sora and Matt strap them wherever they needed it, and pushed them to the end of the cliff.

"Any last words?" Eishi shouted.

"Well, _that_ was fast," Matt remarked. Sora nodded, agreeing with his statement.

"You think we're safe enough?" asked Matt. Sora shook her head in dissatisfaction.

"Go!" Eishi yelled once again, pushing the START button on his timer. Sora tightened her grip on Matt's hand, making him look back at her.

"Don't worry, I'm here," Matt whispered. "One, two, three..."

Sora and Yamato jumped the same way Taichi had. It was only a matter of seconds before they had reached to a full stop, their bodies upside down as the rope around their ankles pulled them closer together.

"Nineteen seconds!" they heard Eishi yell from all the way up.

"You know, Yamato... that was... that was so... AWESOME!" Sora exclaimed.

"I know," Yamato grinned.

"I'm so glad you were by my side," Sora said, not letting go of Yamato's hand. He blushed, and gazed into her crimson eyes.

"I know."

"That was so cool!" Mimi hopped around excitedly. "You should have seen me down there! Oh, and you know what Tai did when he landed upside-down? He picked his nose and threw his booger down!"

"Ew!" Sora wrinkled her nose in disgust. The three girls were walking side by side together back to their cabin.

Hikari laughed. "Typical bro."

Mimi nodded. "Yeah, he thinks it will land on an old man's bald head. So how about you, Sora? Didn't you have so much fun?"

"Yeah," Sora smiled. "It was great. How about you, Hikari?"

"Well, I had fun. But Takeru was kind of scared, so he hugged me when we stopped."

"Aww," Sora smiled.

"How cute!" exclaimed Mimi.

When they arrived back to the cabin, the guys were already there. Sora noticed Taichi and Yamato rummaging through the trash can, for some weird reason.

"Sora?" came Taichi's voice.

"Yeah?" she said, heading towards him and Yamato.

"Did you draw this?" Tai showed her an unfinished sketch on a crumbled sheet of paper, even though it was obvious that it was a drawing of Biyomon.

"Umm..."

Before she could answer, Yamato stepped in. "It's really good."

"Is it?" Sora smiled.

"Well, except for that ugly thing next to Biyomon," Matt pointed to the picture that was supposed to be a self-portrait of Sora.

"Hey!"

"I'm just kidding, I'm just kidding. But why did you throw it away?" he wanted to know.

"Yeah," Taichi nodded. "It's too good to belong inside a trash can."

"I don't know," Sora shrugged. "I guess it's just not good enough. Well, I got de-inspired, if that's what you can call it."

"What's going on here?" Mimi peeked in.

"Oh, Sora just drew this real nice sketch of her and Biyomon," Taichi explained.

"Wow," Mimi admired the drawing. "That's neat, Sora. You can really draw."

_I know_, thought Sora,_ I know._

"I'd like to keep it," Yamato said. "Unless you have some more. In your lil' fat book, maybe?"

Sora blushed, but decided to remain silent until lights were out and everyone went back to their sleeping bags.


End file.
